warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Leafstar's Mistake
Leafstar's Mistake A short story By Holly! Chapter 1 "Sharpclaw, patrols," mewed Leafstar. She was sick in her den. "Yes, Leafstar," he rasped. SkyClan was getting old. It had been in the Clans' world for almost a year now. Leafstar stretched her aching muscles. "I need two new warriors today," she reminded herself. She stepped onto the Highrock with a blurred vision. Was her sickness acting up again? She sat down. She saw a pelt running through the bushes, stopping just at the entrance. "What in StarClan's name!?" she hissed. Her warrior had brought a kit to camp. No- two! Leafstar stumbled down. "Where were they from?" she demanded. "I found them in the forest," answered her warrior, Ebonyclaw. "Doing what? Crying?" sneered Sharpclaw. "Hush," snarled Leafstar. Sharpclaw scowled but said nothing. "Take it to a queen," Leafstar ordered. Ebonyclaw nodded and did so. Leafstar leaped weakly back up to her den. "Leafstar, I know you hate these, but take some Juniper. For your belly," meowed Echosong. "Thanks," mumbled Leafstar. She reluctantly took one in her jaws and crunched. She swallowed the bitter-tasting berry. Chapter 2 "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." Leafstar sat on the Highrock, giving the cats time to gather below. "As you might know, we have two apprentices ready to be warriors." Leafstar gestured to Bellapaw and Rileypaw. Snooktail watched closely. "Bellapaw, Rileypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect this Clan even at the cost of your life?" asked Leafstar. "I do," they both mewed. "Then, by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Bellapaw, from this moment on you will be known as Bellaheart. Rileypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Rileypelt. StarClan honors your courage." Leafstar went back into her den, proud of her new warriors. She wished she had been made a warrior herself. Leafstar curled up in her den, tired. She drifted off to sleep. Chapter 3 Leafstar felt the ground shake under her. "What?" she shook herself. Sharpclaw's shadow appeared at the entrance, but she blacked out. ~ Echosong was looming over her. "Leafstar! Something's happening! You've been out forever!" she hissed. Leafstar got up. "I'm sick, ok!?" she spat back. Was she really turning on her own medicine cat? Leafstar heard an eerie wailing. "It's Clovertail," rasped Echosong. "She's kitting." Leafstar rushed over. She heard screams of pure agony, and Echosong saying, "You will be okay." Leafstar watched in terror. Then, with a last wail, everything seemed silent and tense. It was as if StarClan were waiting for Clovertail's result. Then, Echosong padded out. "Three kits. Two she-cats, one tom." Leafstar padded into the nursery. "Their names are Flashkit, the red she-kit, Copperkit, the brown tom, and Dawnkit, the brown she-kit," Clovertail meowed. With that, her head collapsed on the ground. Chapter 4 Leafstar woke up to another Ground-Shaking. "What in StarClan's name!?" she pulled herself to her paws. She looked around, in case something had caused it. "Sharpclaw, what's going on?" "I dunno," he replied, dumbfounded. "We might have to evacuate," Leafstar meowed. "No, not without my kits ready," moaned Clovertail. "Fine," snarled Leafstar. Sharpclaw looked at Leafstar. "I'll get the warriors and apprentices out first." he mewed. He dashed off, leaving Leafstar the kits and elders. Leafstar leaped into the elders' den. "Elders, we have to move," meowed Leafstar. The rocks began crumbling below Leafstar. "And fast," she added. The elders nodded, clearly in a rush. Leafstar escorted out Cherrytail first. Then the rest. They leaped down into the gorge. Leafstar had barely made it into the nursery. "Clovertail, we have to go," mewed Leafstar. Clovertail nodded and dashed out, her kits in her jaws. "Sharpclaw, have you gotten everyone?" asked Leafstar. Sharpclaw nodded. The medicine cat, warriors, and apprentices were behind him. "Lets go," she meowed. She was really tired by night. "Let's rest." she rasped. Sharpclaw nodded.